Let Me Be Your Hero
by Saving Angel
Summary: Tokio Hotel finds a girl on the street... There's no denying that they feel a special connection to her. Will they keep her around? How will her past affect her future? Tokio Hotel X OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Authoress note: Well, I don't have that much to say, but I hope you enjoy my new story… the storyline was loosly inspired by the song "Hero" by enrigue iglesias…so enjoy!**

Colista rounded the corner at the base of the stairs to see her boyfriend standing and staring at her, his eyes flaming.

"Emery, I didn't expect you home so soon." Even though he had only been at the bar for about an hour, his eyes were already glazed over, as they were every other night when he came home.

"Don't speak to me in that tone, woman."

"Emery, your drunk, as usual. Just go upstairs and to bed. I have work to do."

"I said don't speak to me like that!" Emery reached out and pushed Colista into the wall, causing the laundry basket she had been carrying to drop and spill all over the floor. She glared up at him.

"Emery, stop it. You don't know what you're doing. Just go on upstairs so I can clean this mess up."

"I'm tired of your backtalk! Shut the fuck up and listen to your superiors!" He puffed up his chest and kicked her sharply in the side.

"By superior I hope you don't mean yourself."

His expression changed. He was mad, even more mad than usual. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me like that?"

Colista knew what was coming and braced herself. Emery threw her into the wall opposite him and she cried out, falling to the ground and landing in a crumpled heap. He walked across the room and kicked her several times in the side and legs. She grimaced but said nothing. After several minutes of him kicking and hitting her, she finally cried, "Emery! Enough!"

"Don't you tell me…"

"I don't have to take this!" With that, Colista stood and ran out of the room.

"Don't you run away from me! Get back here and do what I tell you!"

"I'm done, Emery." Colista turned and sprinted out the door.

Blood dripped down her arm and she knew that her most recent scars had been reopened. Emery was too lazy and too drunk to be able to follow her, but she still wanted to get as far away from the house as possible. He would try to find her in the morning, she knew too much for him not to.

Able to go no further, Colista turned down a side street that looked, for the most part, deserted. It was then that everything hit her. She really had cared about Emery and it was too late to go back. That was probably good though. Tears began to fall from her eyes, rolling slowly down her cheeks at first, but gaining speed as more joined. She sobbed quietly, closing her eyes and curling into a ball. Colista wasn't even sure why she was crying, whether it was fear, relief, or actual sadness over the recent turn of events. That had been her life for so long now that it was scary to think that she had to start over. She didn't even have a house or clothing now, or anything to eat. Sobbing harder, she curled up as tight as she cud, wiping a few droplets of blood from her forehead where she must have hit the wall. Hearing someone approaching, Colista looked up and watched the mouth of the alley expectantly, preparing herself to run.

Georg, Tom, Bill, and Gustav were walking up the street on their way home from the club. It had been rented for a friend's private party and was just a few blocks from where they were staying while in Germany for a few days. After ditching all of the fans, they were laughing and joking, and only Georg heard the sobbing coming from the alley.

"Shhh, shh, hold on guys. Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Bill asked, giving his friend a strange look.

"Did you have a little too much to drink, Georg?" Gustav laughed, followed by the rest.

"No, no, I think I hear it too." Tom came to stand by Georg and listened closely alongside his band mate.

"I think it's coming from in here," Georg walked towards the mouth of the alley reluctantly.

"I got your back," Tom followed Georg, just in case the sobbing was coming from some crazy street person or a serial killer or something of that nature.

"Wait, what if it's dangerous?" Bill looked nervous.

"Yeah, what if some crazy person with an axe comes out and cuts you to pieces? How would we be able to find a new bassist and guitarist before the show tomorrow night?" Gustav added, smiling.

"Gee, thanks for the concern," Georg laughed and Tom rolled his eyes.

Georg and Tom walked a few steps into the alley and saw person with the bluest eyes either had ever seen looking up at them, collapsed in a heap on the ground. She didn't smell bad, only vaguely of blood, so they figured she wasn't a street person. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, causing her makeup to run. She looked pretty forlorn all together.

"Why are you crying, beautiful girl?" Georg squatted down next to her. He couldn't stop looking at her eyes, the lightest and most pure blue of any he had ever seen. She really did appear beautiful, even in this distressed state.

"Are you… Your Georg Listing… and you…"the girl looked up at Tom, "Your Tom Kaulitz."

"Guilty," Tom smiled down at the girl. She looked about 18 or 19.

"Yes, now who are you?" Georg asked, smiling too.

"Colista. I'm 19." Her tears were lessening.

"Well, Colista, why are you crying? What has happened?" Georg inquired, sitting down beside her.

"My boyfriend… I ran away…" She looked as though she was going to start crying again and neither Tom nor Georg wanted that.

Georg looked her over and saw the blood on her forehead and running down her arm, the back of her shirt was also blood colored. Something clicked and Georg was immediately angry. "He… he did this to you?"

Colista nodded. "It wasn't the first time. It's not a big deal, really."

"Like hell it's not a big deal. I'm going to go get Bill and Gustav." Tom stalked off, muttering under his breath. "Hey guys…" his voice trailed off as he reached the others.

"Are you hurt? Well, I suppose that's a stupid question, of course you are." Georg eyes the blood again.

"I'm ok. Nothing serious, just a few scratches."

"Do you think you can walk?" Tom rejoined them, followed closely by Bill and Gustav, Bill looking very concerned and Gustav looking interested.

"Oh you poor thing… how did this happen?" Bill asked, his brow creased in concern.

"Her boyfriend…" Georg trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

"What?" Bill looked angered, too, just as the others had. Even Gustav looked ticked off, and his expression was rarely unpleasant.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Tom and his brother whispered back and forth for a minute, and Bill nodded.

"Of course," Bill said to his twin.

Colista looked at all of them, seeing the first waved of morning sunlight rising behind the buildings across the street. "You guys might want to get out of here. The suns coming up and that means he will be out looking for me. You don't want to be here if he finds me, it won't be pretty."  
"No, he will never hurt you again. Not if I have anything to do about it." Georg spoke vehemently.

"Not if I have anything to do about it either," Tom added. Tom may look tough on the exterior but he had a very soft heart underneath.

Bill looked at Gustav, who nodded. Bill spoke for both of them, "Not if we have anything to do about it either."

"Thank you all but I don't know if there's anything you can do. He's going to find me eventually."

"Not necessarily." Tom said, contemplating something.

"You are coming to stay with us tonight," Bill declared.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude… no I can't…"

"You can, and you should." Georg didn't want to force her into anything, but he didn't want to leave her on the street either. There was something special about this girl. He didn't know if the others could see is, but he sure could.

"Well I… I suppose…" Colista figured that she didn't have anywhere else to go, so she might as well.

"Good. Gustav and I are going to go ahead and make some food and a bed for you. Tom and Georg with walk you back when you're ready." Bill and Gustav took off down the street and Tom sad down on the other side of the girl. She didn't have a coat or anything on and it was pretty chilly outside, so he figured she must be cold. He draped his jacket over her and she smiled her thanks.

Georg was staring off into space, thinking. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Why what?" Colista didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why would he do this to you?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Georg." Tom spoke up. He had been wondering the same thing since he met her. Tom may have a reputation as a heartbreaker, but he would never even dream of laying hands on a woman with the intention of hurting her.

Colista sighed, "He had a drinking problem, he didn't know what he was doing most of the time. The other times I messed something up, so I deserved it."  
"Don't say that. You could never deserve this." Georg hated that she felt inferior to the monster that hurt her. He couldn't even imagine hurting her, even such a short time after meeting her, he cared about her.

"I guess I know that deep down, but it's been so long that I was starting to believe I really did deserve it."

"How long?" Tom asked.

"Long enough… two or three years probably?"

"You let it go on that long?" Tom looked surprised.

Colista sighed again. "When I met Emery, I was at a point in my life where I didn't feel like I deserved anything. I was having a tough time when I met him at a bar. We hit it off and from there we were together a lot. He started to get meaner and meaner as he drank more. Don't get me wrong, he was kind of a jerk to begin with, but he got worse. I didn't know what to do. So I just let it happen."  
Both guys were quiet. Neither knew what to say. Both, especially Georg, hated that she had been hurt for so long. Neither could even begin to put into words how much they hated the guy, and they'd never even met him.

Colista spoke again, "I guess it just got to the point that I was used to it and didn't know anything else. A friend talked to me a few weeks ago begging me to get out, and I guess it just woke me up. So I began to resist. He didn't like that very much, so here I am."

"You're brave, you know, to run like this." Georg looked at her. "Should we get you back to you can clean up and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Georg and Tom stood, offering her their hands and pulling her up. She stumbled for a minute, dizzy from having lost the amount of blood that she had. The guys grabbed her arms, steadying her.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review, it'll make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the boy's current residence, Georg and Tom caught an elevator ant they rode it to the top floor.

"Bill!" Tom pounded on the door. "Gustav! Open up!"  
A few seconds later, Gustav came to the door and opened it one handed, the other arm piled high with linens.

"We're making up the couch for her to sleep in," Gustav explained.

"No, let her sleep in my bed. I'll use the couch." Georg offered.

"Oh, no I couldn't…" Colista began to argue but Georg cut her off.

"I insist."

"Well," seeing she wasn't going to win, Colista gave in. "Okay, but only for tonight. I'll call my friend in the morning and see if I can stay at her house."

"You mean you'll call her later today, it's 3am," Gustav pointed out with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah I guess it is. I'm sorry, I'm probably keeping you awake. You can go to sleep any time, I can take care of myself," Colista felt bad for intruding on the boys like this.

"Oh, nein, nein. We are always up late like this. It's no problem, really," Bill brought over a bowl of sugared cereal to where Georg and Tom had seated her on the couch. "This is the good kind, the kind with all the chemicals and dyes. It's really good." Bill grinned and Colista laughed.

"Can I maybe use a restroom to clean up first? I probably look like I got hit by a bus right now."

"Of course, it's the door over there on the left. I'll get you some different clothes. Bill probably has some shorts that will fit you, seeing as he's the slimmest one here, and I have a t-shirt you can borrow for the night." Georg went off to fetch the clothes and Bill picked up his cell phone.

"Who are you calling at this time, Bill?" Tom looked at his brother curiously.

"A staff member. I'm going to have her go out in the morning and pick up some clothes. We have some Hot Topic credit and I'm sure there will be plenty that will fit Colista there."

"Good idea."

Georg knocked on the bathroom door and handed the clothes through to Colista. About ten minutes later, she emerged. Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav all stared. She looked brand new, like the events of earlier that night had never happened. Her blond hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and her running makeup had been wiped off. Her blue eyes still stood out just as much against her lightly tanned skin, and her lips looked rosier than they had remembered. She no longer had blood running down her face or arms. They were all speechless; she looked beautiful without even trying.

"Wow," Georg finally broke the silence, and Colista laughed. "I'll show you to my room so you can put your old clothes down and come eat something." None of the others had even noticed the dirty clothes balled up in her hand.

"Danke," She followed him in silence down a short hallway to the last room on the right.

"Welcome to your new room," He pushed open the door and kicked some dirty clothes into the closet, shutting the door on what looked like a pair of dirty boxers.

Colista held back her giggles as he cleared out a drawer in the small dresser to the right of the bed.

"This is where you will put your clothes and such once you get them."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary. Once I call Alex later, I'll be able to move to her house and…"

"Actually," Tom appeared in the doorway, interrupting. "I don't think it's a good idea that you live with your friend. Just have her come over here in the morning and we can discuss it."

"But, why…"

"He would look there for you, wouldn't he?" Tom was talking about Emery.

"Good point. Ok, I'll just have her come over here, but prepare for her to have a major freak-attack. She is probably your guys' biggest fan."

The two chuckled, "We're used to it," Tom waved it off. "Now come and eat, you must be hungry."

Colista nodded and put her stuff in the drawer, heading off down the hallway in front of Georg and Tom.

"What was that for, Tom? You just had to interrupt me…" Georg spoke in German, hoping Colista couldn't understand him.

"Just making sure you didn't try to get at her. Looking out for the new guest, you know…" Tom replied, also in German, smiling.

Georg shook his head, not having anything to say to that. Tom, making sure HE didn't get at a girl? That was just the opposite of typical.

The two walked into the main room once more and saw Bill and Colista talking on the couch, Gustav having gone to bed.

"Yeah, I think you'll like her, Bill. She's a huge fan of yours."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her then." Bill looked up and saw the other two enter the room. "Colista was just telling me about her friend, Alex."

Colista grabbed the cereal off the table and took a giant bite, "Oh, you were right Bill, this stuff is the best."

"I told you. I always know my chemical food." Bill laughed. "Now, I think I'm going to hit the hay. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a long day." Bill waved his goodnight and exited the room. A moment later he poked his head back around the corner and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, Jane is coming up later to see to Colista's wardrobe, and the head of security will be visiting as well. He just has a few questions for you, Colista, and I think he's going to give the rest of us some hell for letting you up here. But that's the way it goes. Goodnight."

"Well, that was a mouth full," Colista was overwhelmed.

"Yeah, I agree. So tell us a little bit about yourself," Tom had to admit, he really liked this girl. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but there was something there.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"When did you move here to Germany?" Georg asked.

"Five years ago. I came here to study the summer between my freshman and sophomore years in High School and stayed with a host family. While I was here, my parents died in a plane crash and I decided to stay."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Georg regretted bringing it up.

"It's ok. How could you have? It was tough at first, but I knew there was nothing left for me in the US. It was better that I stay here. So after the funeral, I came back. I'm pretty well over it now."

"Oh, ok," Georg didn't know what to say.

"How did you get involved with your ex?" Tom wasted no time in asking the question that had been on all of their minds since earlier that evening.

"Like I said before, we met at a bar and it kind of just went from there. I don't know how it got to where it is today. It's all kind of a blur. There was a lot of drinking involved on both parts, but I dint know what was really at fault."

"Do you really think he will try to find you?"

"Oh, I have no doubt. I know enough to lock him up for a long time. He wants to make sure that I don't. That's why I stayed with him for so long. I was afraid of him. He threatened that if I left…" Colista looked away. "He said it wouldn't be good."

"The nerve…"Georg was muttering to himself in German, and Tom caught her eye.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you, I swear it. He would have to go through all of us, plus our security staff. And he wouldn't make it. Trust me." And Colista did trust him.

"I think it's us he would have to be most afraid of, though." Georg chuckled. "I'd love to teach the jackass a few lessons about how to treat women… I would have to start by making him one."

They all laughed at that and Georg waggled his eyebrows.

"Thank you both. You guys could have very easily just left me in the alley, but you didn't. For that, I'll always be grateful. But why did you help me, if you don't mind me asking?"

Tom and Georg were quiet, both trying to think of an answer. Truthfully, neither had one. Neither could explain why they felt so strongly for this girl, who had just entered their life but already meant so much.

"I think that's a story for another night. Right now I think you better get some sleep. Bill had a good point, I think tomorrow's going to be a long day." Georg spoke and Tom nodded his agreement.

"Alright," Colista took her cereal bowl over and put it in the sink. "Thanks again. You want help putting some linens on the couch?" Gustav had just dropped the pile on a chair when he found out that it would be Georg and not Colista sleeping there. Georg looked at the pile and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I could probably use some help."

Colista laughed and Tom grabbed a sheet, looking at it as though it was a complicated math problem.

"Neither of you know how to do this, do you?" Colista observed.

"Not really…" They both looked a little embarrassed.

The girl laughed and took the sheet from Tom. "Give me that before you hurt someone."

They laughed and joked as they made up Georg's bed. He jumped onto it when they were finished and sighed, "This is comfortable."

"Not for long!" Colista jumped and landed on his stomach, laying down like he did.

"Hey! This is my bed! Go, shoo, find your own!" Georg was laughing as he said this, but wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off.

Not wanting to miss a good time, Tom sat down on top of Colista's legs.

"Ahhh, Tom, get your fat butt off of us!" Georg attempted to push him off but Tom wouldn't move and just ended up lying down on top of a giggling Colista.

Gustav appeared in the hallway, rubbing his eyes like he was tired, and took in the sight of the three of them. Staring for a minute, he finally said, "I don't want to know," and proceeded into the bathroom.

All three laughed and Colista said, "Yeah, I think we all need some sleep."

"I agree," Georg rolled to the side, making Tom fall onto the ground but catching Colista before she could land on Tom.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. 'Night." Tom headed off down the hall, looking back at Georg and Colista. "Be good you two. No naughty business."

Both chuckled as Tom rounded the corner and Georg looked a little embarrassed. Colista couldn't deny the connection that was there between she and Georg, but she also couldn't deny the one between she and Tom. Either way, she wasn't ready for a relationship at the moment, so she stood and looked down at Georg. "I'm going to sleep too. Feel free to wake me if you need your room for anything in the morning. 'Night." And with that, Colista headed off down the hall, collapsing on her borrowed bed and falling fast sleep within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Colista woke with the sun shining directly on her face from the recently opened window. Tom was on his way out of the room.

"What did you open the curtain for? I was attempting to sleep!"

"Oh, someone's cranky in the morning," Sticking out his tongue, Tom exited the room.

Colista rolled back over and covered her face with the pillow. She must have dozed off again, because the next thing she know, Georg was shaking her lightly by the shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty."

"Ehh," Colista squinted up into the bright light, seeing him grinning down at her. "Come back tomorrow."

He laughed, "Sorry, no can do. You have places to go, people to see."

"Since when do I have an agenda?"

"Since your cell phone started ringing. I have no idea how it got shoved down between the couch cushions…" He glanced at her again.

"Don't look at me, it must have fallen out of my pocket."

"Whatever, it woke me up at six this morning, and hasn't stopped going off since. I finally figured out how to put it on silent, but it's been glowing about every ten minutes since."

"Who…" Colista trailed off. Emery. She sat bolt upright, suddenly very awake. "You didn't answer it, did you?"

"No, no, I'm not that nosy. Tom almost did, but I took the phone. Something tells me Emery wouldn't have been pleased with what Tom had to say."

"Yeah, I doubt it too. How many hours has it been since he started calling?"

"Uhmm…" Georg counted on his fingers. "About six."

"Six? What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Shit! He's going to be pissed…"

Georg gave her a look. "You know he can't get to you here. You don't need to worry about that ever again."

"Yeah, it's a reflex. I'm used to expecting him to be mad at me, I guess I just don't think about it anymore."

"You didn't deserve that, how he treated you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But it was my fault." Colista looked away and changed the subject. "Now what am I supposed to do about clothes?"

"That's the first thing on your to-do list. Follow me."

Colista and Georg headed out into the living room. Tom, Bill, Gustav, and a woman Colista had never seen before were sitting and talking. Seeing her walk in, Tom jumped up and offered her his seat on the couch.

"Thanks." She sat and pretended to ignore the look that she saw pass between Georg and Tom.

"Hi, you must be Colista." The woman, well, woman couldn't really be used to describe her. She looked to be in her mid twenties, not too much older than Colista herself. Her black hair hung in layers to her shoulders, just grazing her collarbone, and her eyes were a beautifully rare light green. Her eyes were lined with purple liner, a color that Colista herself often used, and were gracefully looped into a winged eye style. "I'm Jane, the guys main stylist."

"Jane's great. Any look you want, she will make happen," Bill ran a hand through his own hair, already fixed from being slept on.

"Nice to meet you, Jane." Colista reached out and shook her hand, a little wary about where this was going.

"And you. Now, down to business. Bill called me earlier and said you were in a tight spot."

Colista shot Bill a look as if to say 'What did you tell her?'. Jane saw it.

"Don't worry," She assured, looking curious despite herself. "He didn't give me any specifics. Anyways, I hear you may be in need of some clothes."

"Yeah, I am."

"OK, well that's what I'm here to take care of. Follow me, if you dare." Jane smiled at the guys and walked to the door. "You boys care to join us?"

"I am! I need some new skinnies." Bill followed the girls to the door.

"Me too," Georg was close behind Bill.

"I wouldn't want to miss this," Gustav turned the T.V. off and joined the others.

"Yeah, ugmm, I need some new clothes too," Tom followed behind and they all looked at him quizzically.

"Tom, Hot Topic has never really been your style… Are you sure you want to tag along?" Jane voiced what all of the others were thinking.

"Did I say clothes? I meant lip ring. Let's go all!" He walked out the door quickly and the group stared at his back like he had lost his marbles.

"Ok… well… on that note, lets get a move on. Load into my Escalade, everyone. We won't bother with separate cars."

They all piled into the SUV and Colista ended up sandwiched between Georg and Tom in the very back seats. Jane peeled out of the hotel parking lot so quickly that Colista squealed, thinking that they were going to be hit by an oncoming semi. Fortunately the truck veered and they rolled by safely, the driver cursing them out the window. Even Georg and Tom looked a little shaken up by the close call.

Ten minutes later the SUV full of people had pulled into the back parking lot of the biggest Hot Topic store in Germany. Within ten minutes everyone was lost in their own isle of clothing selected specifically for them by Jane earlier that morning. Each was given a private dressing room and told to pick which clothes they wanted.

After twenty minutes, Colista had already found a large number of clothes that suited her. She walked over to Bill, looking nervous. "Uhmm, Bill, I don't have money for any of this." He looked down at her armful of merchandise.

"No problem. We have store credit that we can cash in. We got it covered… good choices, by the way." Bill walked off, but Colista still wasn't comfortable having them use their credit on her. 'Just the necessities,' she thought, heading back to her dressing room.

Sorting through her clothes she quickly selected a few changes of clothes, just enough to get her through until she had a job and could pay them back, and headed to the front.

Georg was there already, clutching a new pair of black skinny jeans and a few t-shirts from his favorite bands. Gustav, too, had found a few t-shirts. Tom, on the other hand, held one small box in his hand. One new lip ring. It looked just like his current one, only it had a small design on the end in white. It still didn't stand out much against the solid black background. Bill joined the group a few minutes later, holding an armful of mainly black skinny jeans, though some red peeked out one corner too, and a bunch of dark colored shirts.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, looking to the cashier who was waiting. The others nodded and Bill walked up to the check out. "We want to use the store credit for this one," Bill gestured to Colista. "And the rest can go on this." Bill handed a credit card to the cashier.

After they were all checked out and everything was bagged, they loaded back into the car. This time, Colista jumped into the front next to Jane.

"Ok, just one question. I don't want to pry or anything, it's just that…" Jane glanced into the back seat and made sure that no one was listening in. "I've seen the way that Tom has been acting around you all day. I just have to know… Are you pregnant?"

"What? By him…? No!"

"Ok, it's just that I've never seen him act like that before."

"Hmm. Weird."

Arriving back at the house, Colista headed right to her room to put away her new clothes. She carefully set the three pairs of skinny jeans, one denim, one black, and one deep purple, into one corner of her drawer. In the back corner she places the stack of t-shirts and tanks in assorted colors. In the front she places her eye liners and mascara, her eye shadow compact, and her lip gloss. The red converse fit nicely behind her cosmetics, and her black gladiator style sandals were placed on top of the converse. There were also some under garment that got shoved behind the jeans in case prying eyes came snooping. Over all, it was a very successful shopping trip.

"Hey Colista, come on. We have things to discuss before your friend arrives," Georg poked his head around the corner and saw her close the dresser drawer. "Is that going to be enough space? I can clear some room in the closet for you if you want me to."

"No, I've invaded enough already. It works well, thanks."

"No problem. Now come on, Tom's turned into Mr. Security Buff and wants to talk to you about our plan."

**A/N: hmmm... some interesting Tom/Colista/Georg stuff goin on here... how will that end up? Honestly, i dont even know yet :P it may be a while to find out, and it may not. We'll just have to see what kind of mood in in... MUAHAHAHAHAHA... just kidding. It's late at night, cut me some slack people. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok, so here's the deal. You need some security. I've taken it upon myself to figure out how this is going to go." Tom wasted no time in getting to the point.

"I really don't think…" Colista began to argue.

"Don't try to stop us. You are getting security and that is that," Georg cut her off. Colista looked slightly irritated but said nothing.

"So, here's the plan. You will have a guard outside the door wherever you're staying at all times. You are very welcome to continue staying here, in which case we already have that covered. You will also have a plain-clothes guard trailing you when you leave the house."

"Is that going to be really annoying?" Colista thought it sounded like the answer would be yes.

"Nahh, you wont even notice him. Has Emery still been calling?" In response, Colista said nothing. Instead, she pulled out her phone and showed the screen to the guys. Call from… Emery.

"That would be a yes." Tom snatched the phone and hit the power off button. "You are getting a new phone and number. Also, any other account that he could use to contact you will be shut down. That includes E-mail, Facebook, Twitter, chatrooms, everything."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Do you really want him trying to stalk you and contact you all the time?"

"Well, no, but…"

"No buts. This is for the best Colista. Now, when is your friend getting here?"

"Any time, she had some business to attend to. She was going to call when she got here but…" Colista eyed the phone that Tom was still holding.

"Don't worry about it. Security will call up to have us come and verify who she is. They won't let anyone up otherwise."Colista looked weary but Tom continued, answering her unspoken question. "No, you aren't getting the phone back."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Colista rolled her eyes at him, annoyed. All of her contacts and Email addresses were in that phone. If she had to get them from people again, it was really going to piss her off.

"No one died, they saw how awesome and smart I was and bowed at my feet," he flashed his best fake smile in her direction and she couldn't help but laugh along with the other guys.

Colista tuned out the guys' chatter and her mind wandered. Was Tom sure that Emery wouldn't be able to get up to her here? He was big and had no problems with violence, obviously. He was mean and would do anything to get what he wanted. She was his latest quarry. He wanted to find her, harm her, and stay in control of her. Was Tom sure he wouldn't be able to? He didn't know what they were up against. She had seen Emery at his worst and it wasn't pretty. He also had a ring of friends who were just as ruthless and very loyal to him. They would help him if he called upon them and knowing Emery, he would bring the big guns, the most powerful. And a lot of them. They would need a lot of security, preferably armed security, to handle that. It wouldn't be easy to hold him off if he did want to find her, that was for sure, and it was kind of scary too. She didn't want any of the guys to get hurt because of her. If it came to that, she would have a choice to make and it was pretty clear to her what way to choose. She would go back to Emery rather than see any of the guys hurt, or any of her friends.

"Colista, is everything alright?" Georg came to sit next to her on the couch and Tom, who had been pacing while he talked, sat in a chair on her other side, saying, "What's wrong, you?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Colista tried to wave them off, but both gave her insistent looks. She sighed, "it's just that, well, you don't know Emery like I do, If he wants to find me badly enough, he will. He has connections in high places, in the right places. None of you have seen him mad…" Her eyes glassed over as if she was remembering. "Are you sure you're prepared?"

"Well, in that case, I'll go through with doubling the lobby security here and outside the door. Also, we can have extra security outside the door of wherever you're staying. Two or three plain-clothes men could trail you instead of one…"

Colista bit her lip, unsure. "No, I just… I don't know. I shouldn't care. It's fine how you had it before."

"I don't want you to be worried, Colista. If you're even a little nervous I can put more security around you. They all know how serious this is. Everyone we have talked to has been more than willing to help."

"Well that's great. It's here I'm most worried about. If he finds out where I am, he will most likely bring his half-wit but muscular friends here and then we will have a situation on our hands."

"We have so much security in the lobby that it won't be a problem. And there's absolutely no way that someone could get up here to…"

The door swung open. In walked a tall girl with dark, almost black hair that seemed to be glowing sort of reddish in the light. It spiraled around her face in long ringlets. Her eyes were a deep and very unique forest green. Sauntering over to the middle of the room, stiletto boots clicking on the tile floor, she paused. Tom jumped between the girl and Colista. Georg was right behind him and even Gustav inched closer to the couch where Colista sat. They all prepared to protect her if necessary, well, save Bill who probably couldn't do much damage to the athletically built girl anyways.

"Alex!" Colista jumped up and embraced the girl.

"Colista, didn't I tell you that this would happen if you stayed with Emery? I've been telling you to get out for years and you haven't listened…"

"I know, Alex, and I'm sorry. I thought I loved him and it made me blind."

"And didn't I warn you about that too? Really, nobody ever listens to me and I have a near perfect record at being right. If you would have taken my advice we could have taken care of this a long time ago and you wouldn't be in this mess and running from the bastard."

"I know, I know."

"So who warned you about all of this?"

"You did."

"Mhmm, and who are you going to listen to next time she gives you advice about something like this?"  
"You."

"Good."

"Excuse me, but how the fuck did you get up here?" Tom still hadn't moved from his defensive position.

"Oh, yeah, theres… uhh… something I should have told you about her; How could I forget?" Colista turned slightly pink.

"Well…" Georg wanted to hear this; it had better be good.

"Well, shes kind of… sort of… a government trained assassin?" Colista shrugged and gave the guys a sheepish grin.

"She's a WHAT?" Tom looked at the girl, astounded.

"Then why didn't she get to Emery sooner?" Georg looked back and forth between the two, not knowing who would answer.

"Yeah, she could have done some real damage," Gustav chuckled appreciatively, taking in Alex's muscular and athletic build. "Unlike Georg here."

Georg shot him a look and Gustav put his hands up in surrender, falling back into his chair. Georg turned his attention back to the girls.

"Well," Colista spoke first. "She has to have a government grant to kill and for that they have to have proof that the person is dangerous to the community and they didn't have that, so they couldn't issue the permit. Therefore she would have been tried as a typical citizen had she been caught and…"

"She wouldn't let me!" Alex interrupted her friend with a glare, rolling her eyes.

"He was my boyfriend!" Even Colista knew it was a weak attempt at an excuse, but it was all she had. She quickly changed the subject. "Alex, in sure you know who the guys are. This is Gustav, Georg, Tom, and that's Bill. I know you're probably about to pass out from seeing him in person, but try to stay upright please.

Alex shot her a look that said "I'll hurt you for that later," and went to sit by Bill, who smiled. "Well, I guess we should start discussing the situation at hand then. I never know when I'm going to get a call."She looked at Tom whom she had interrupted by barging in the door.

"Yeah, as I was saying, Emery and his boys won't be able to get up here. But if it would make you feel safer you could have someone sleep in your room with you so, oh I don't know, they don't come in the window or something… I would volunteer for the first shirt." Tom winked at Colista.

"Nice try," Colista laughed. "We're on the third floor. I think the possibility is slim enough that I'll risk it."

Tom's face, as well as Georgs, fell. "ok well the offer always stands… in case you change your mind." Georg nodded in agreement and Colista grinned at both in turn. "Now, Alex, has Emery tried to contact you at all?"

"Well, I wasn't ever friends with him. Actually, I always rather loathed the man. But he did try calling my house. I didn't answer."

"Ok then, going back to Alex's house isn't an option. You just have to stay here.

Georg looked pleased. "You're welcome to keep my room," He offered. She nodded at him and smiled.

And so, the security talk continued long into the night. Going to sleep, Colista felt secure with the plan and already safer. With Alex crashed out on Georg's floor, Colista fell asleep with a newfound feeling of contentment.

**A.N.~ Sorry it took so long, back to school and busy as hell.. volleyball and tons of HW. fun, fun. hope you enjoyed. REVIEW I TELL YOU! REVIEW! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have had major writers block on this fic. Anyways, I have an idea now and should be updating sooner, school permitting. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5**

"So how did you come to live in Germany? Judging by your accent you haven't lived here your whole life."

"What accent?"

"You sound just slightly like an Amerikaneran, no offense intended."

Colista and Georg were hanging out in the living room early the next morning while the others were still sleeping. She had accidentally woken him up when she went out to get her breakfast. She felt bad about displacing him from his own room, but had to admit that his bed was very comfortable.

"Like I said before, I moved here at the beginning of High School and have basically been here ever since."

"Why Germany though?"

"Alex was here. She ran away when she was in eighth grade and somehow, by the grace of God, made it here safely. She hasn't left since. She has been my best friend since we were little kids and I didn't know where else to go after the crash. So when I got here I continued at the school I was at, able to get a scholarship and stay in a dorm. Once I graduated I was going to try and attend a university. I wanted to study criminal profiling. But I didn't have the money for that."

Georg smiled at her, "Well you won't have that problem now."

"Unless I find a job I will. I don't take pity money. Especially after all you guys have done for me."

"Well, that's a conversation for another time…" He trailed off as Alex stumbled into the room rubbing her eyes.

"That floor needs to be remodeled. It is way too uncomfortable for humans."

"Maybe, hmm I don't know, because it wasn't made for humans?"

"How is a floor not meant for humans? We walk on them all the time, smart one!"

Colista surrendered with a laugh. Knowing Alex, the floor would actually be redone by the next night.

"Anyways," Alex poured herself a heaping bowl of cereal and sat. "What were we talking about here?"

"How I came to Germany and my future plans for school. I'm still trying to work out how I'm going to pay for it."

"Well, you know, my division is hiring… I could pull a few strings and…"

"NO! Absolutely not. I could see you in a job like that, but it wouldn't exactly suit me. Let me know when you come up with a feasible idea."

"Oh come on you wimp, we wouldn't thrust you right into it. Just a few people here or there… not even the really mean ones. Even someone like you could take them down…"

"I'm not sure how to take that. But still, no, that job is not for me."

"Ok, but if you change your mind…"

"Yeah, like there's a chance of that. Anyways, how did you sleep Georg, since Alex has already told us all about her incident with the floor. By the way, at least it didn't molest you when you fell like my dorm floor."

"I slept nicely, thanks. What about you?"

"Wonderfully. Your bed is really comfortable. It makes sleeping rather like floating away on a dream-carried cloud to a faraway and magical land."

"Well, that's definitely a… different way of describing it. But it sounded very pleasant."

"Oh it was. Trust me."

"I'm sure. So… what exactly does Alex do again?"

"She kills people. When told to."

"She makes money… killing people?"

"Yupp, I always did say it was the perfect job for her."

"I won't ask."

"I would advise against it."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you guys are doing, I can just tag along if you don't mind. Alex will too, unless she has to work."

Alex wondered out of the kitchen with a bowl of sugar cereal. "No work today for me. I called in so I can watch this one," Alex gestured to Colista, "for the day, make sure everything is up to standard."

"It would be nothing less to protect our girl here," Georg ruffled Colista's hair. She smiled at him.

"Her security team is coming in today," Alex continued. Bill and I discussed it last night when neither of us could sleep. The man guarding your room has already been hired. He will be inside your room at every hotel you stay at with the guys, seeing as Bill would like you to travel with them for a while."

"Oh, no I can't just invade their lives like this, Alex! Really… I don't think this is reasonable…"

"No buts, just go get ready. The team will be here within an hour."

Colista stood and sighed, recognizing defeat. "I call first shower."

The door closed behind her and she turned the water on, making it very warm. She needed to make sure the cuts on her back were clean. The last thing she needed was an infection. Peeling off her shirt, she saw some crusted blood fall to the floor. Good thing the shirt was black, or else it would have shown and he boys/Alex would have had a fit. She really didn't want anyone fussing over her more than they were.

She undressed the rest of the way and stepped in, letting the hot water cascade down her back. It stung as it went over the wounds but that was good. That meant it was killing off the bacteria.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out and wrapped a towel loosely around herself. She stepped out and hurried back to Georg's room, hoping no one would see the small lines of blood running down her back from reopened parts of the scars.

Luck was not on her side though, and Georg was in his room grabbing some clothes. He notices the red on her back and walked over to her, spinning her so he could see better. Her back was to him as he reached out one hand and lightly touched just to the side of one scar.

"It isn't bad, it really isn't," She stated weakly, as if not believing it herself.

"Bullshit," he spat out. "I'm going to get some gauze and bandages. Stay here."

He stormed out of the room, red in the face, livid with the man who had caused her so much pain.

Returning, he gently applied an antibacterial cream before laying the gauze softly across her marks. He taped over them and made sure they would stick. "There."

"Thank you."

"You should have told one of us you know. You should go to the doctors and have that looked at."

"No, I don't want to be a bother. It will be just fine, you wait and see."

Georg sighed. She was quite stubborn when she made up her mind to be.

He left the room as she finished dressing, but she called him back in once she was fully clothed.

"We don't need to tell anyone about this, ok? This can remain our little secret."

"I suppose, for now."

"Thank you, Georg." Colista gave him a long hug.

He sighed contently at her embrace. She really was something.

**Review! Now! Please and Thank You :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter! I hope you enjoy it, this one was sooooo much fun to write! You shall find out why... NOW!  
**

**Chapter 6**

"I want to go get a new phone today, guys." Colista was relaxing with the guys. Alex had gotten called out on a job earlier that morning.

"I think we can arrange that," Tom spoke up, having not talked to her all morning.

"Yes, definitely," Bill pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial button. He began speaking in very rapid German and even though Colista had been in Germany for years she still had trouble understanding him. "We will go to the phone store in half an hour."

"Thank you, Bill."

"No problem," Bill stood. "I need to get dressed now." He exited the room and Gustav nodded and followed.

Georg collected their breakfast dished and made his way to the kitchen.

"So what kind of phone do you want?" Tom asked, moving to sit next to Colista.

"Well, I would really like an iPhone. But I can't really afford that."

"Well guess what, you are going to get an iPhone. Consider it my gift to you." Tom smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No, Tom, I can't let you do that," Colista pulled away and faces him, pulling her feet up under her.

"You can and you will," Tom spoke in a way that made it almost impossible to argue with him.

"Alright fine, but I will pay it back eventually."

"If you say so," Tom stood to go get ready to leave. "Hey Colista, come here and help me pick a hat to wear."

Colista followed him down to his room and stopped, staring at the mess. There was literally nowhere to step that was not covered by clothes or other random items.

The hats were on the back of his door, which involved going fully into the room. Cautiously, she took a step forward. Her ankle bent at a funny angle and she fell back against Tom. He wrapped his hands around her waist to stable her. His breath was in her ear and she flashed back to when Emery would grab her around the waist before throwing her to the ground. She threw herself forwards, out of his arms, and onto his bed. She spun around to face him, fear in her eyes, before coming back to the present and looking into the face of a startled Tom.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Tom made his way over to her and sat gently next to her.

"It's nothing. Just forget it."

"It's not nothing, Colista. What did I do wrong?"

"I just… When you caught me, it reminded me of Emery… how he held me once before… Well… those scars were formed."

"I hurt you… I'm so sorry…" Tom looked devastated.

"No, no Tom, it's not that." Colista sat closer to him and reached over for his hand. "It isn't you. You aren't the one who did this to me."

"I know, but I made you feel it all over again. I don't want that…"

"Hey, Tom look at me, it's not your fault. I am ok."

"I hate him… I hate him for doing this to you. I can't stand the way he has made you feel." Tom looked up into her eyes and she saw something that looked suspiciously like tears pooling in his eyes. He looked angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Hey, come here," Colista wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "It isn't your fault. I am fine; I will be fine. And you can help me, ok? But you can't be afraid of hurting me."

"Alright," Tom pulled back again, "so which hat should I wear."

"Hmm…" Tom had on black baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, three times his size. "The lime green and yellow one. You need some color."

"Alright," Tom made his way over to the hats and put on the one she liked.

"Time to go!" Bill called from the hallway.

Colista jumped into the front seat in the escalade and to her surprise Tom climbed into the driver's seat. "You're driving?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I just figured you would be going with a staff member again or something."

"No, this we can handle on our own. There will be a security car behind is though."

"Oh, I see."

They rode in silence to the phone store and hurried inside once there.

"What can I do for you?" The brunette woman spoke in German.

"We need to buy a phone for our friend," Tom answered, surprisingly not flirting.

The woman must have recognized the boys though, and sashayed over to Tom with a glint in her eye. "We have everything you could possibly want here." She pushed her breasts out and smiled at him provocatively.

Tom backed away from her and looked away, getting down to business. "We would like an iPhone please, white. And also, a couple cases for it. Colista, you can pick those out. And we need a car charger, and an extra wall charger, and a chord to connect it to a computer."

"Right this way, please," The woman led them over to a counter. "Wait here while I get the phone," The woman disappeared into the back room.

"Come here, Colista. Look at all the cases they have!" Georg called her over to a display and Colista's eyes got wide. There were probably over 100 cases in there!

"How many should I choose?" Colista didn't want to take advantage of their kindness but accessories like this always got her.

"Three, four… however many you want really."

The woman came over and asked which ones to get out. Colista chose a bedazzled dark purple one, a lime green one, a cheetah print one, and one that had a rainbow circle pattern on it. The woman brought all of them over to the counter before going over to another display and pulling out a charger, a computer chord, and a car charger.

Tom paid with a credit card as Bill walked Colista out to the car. "Now, you need more clothes and also a car to use. A computer would be a good idea too. Where would you like to start?"

"Oh, Bill, I can't let you buy me anything else! I really can't, I don't know when I will be able to pay you back…"

"If you don't go with me, I am just going to go myself and bring them home for you. I suggest you come with me."

"I… are you sure?"

"Of course! And by the way, the hotel manager said we could have another room at the loft. There is one other on our floor currently vacant. They heard about the situation and offered it free of charge. You and Alex can stay there."

"Alright, but I will be paying people back for this!"

"Eventually you can. For now, let's go get some new stuff!"

They all piled into the car and took off for the shopping center. Jane had apparently already called ahead and the mall was closed to the public for three hours so the boys would not be bombarded the whole time by crazy fan girls.

The first stop was for bras/underwear. The boys let her go into that store alone. She got seven bras, all in different colors and patterns. She also got thirty pairs of panties, as they were on a good sale.

Then they were off to the shoe store. Colista was rather dangerous in stores like these. She could do some major damage to the boys' bank account. In the end, she got a pair of tennis shoes, purple converse, two pairs of flip flops, silver flats, black heels, red heels, and grey heeled boots. She also picked up socks at this store.

Next up was t-shirts and tank tops. She got mainly solid color shirts to start with. In the end, she had twelve short sleeved t-shirts that were V-neck, scoop-neck, or crew-neck. She also got five long sleeved shirts, three hoodies, four jackets, a heavier coat, and twenty-one tank tops for under the shirts.

After that, they went for the pants store. She got four pairs of skinny jeans, four pairs of boot-cut jeans, three pairs short shorts, two pairs of capris, three pairs of sweat pants, and three pairs of athletic shorts.

Lastly, they went into a girly store where Colista picked out three different purses, three skirts, four dress shirts for with the skirts, and two dresses. Three perfumes and two different lotions, as well as a ton of makeup were also thrown into the bags they were using. She also got some jewelry and a wallet.

"Is that all we need then?" Tom asked, unable to lift his arms.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stop by the book and CD store?"

"Of course!" Bill led the way to the store and Colista looked around for the section she was looking for. She picked out close to twenty books, looking sheepishly at Bill. He handed her a basket to put them all in, "Go ahead, the room you are in had a book shelf. Pick as many as you like!"

So close to thirty more books were added to the basket before they headed for the cd store. Almost thirty CDs were purchased within twenty minutes and the group was on their way out to the car just in time for the mall to open again.

"Next up is a computer. What kind would you like?" The boys and Colista pulled up to an electronics store and headed inside.

"Well, I have always liked Macs… but they're kind of expensive."

"No they're not. I will go talk to the manager, just one second." Bill walked over and began talking rapidly to the manager. When he came back he was smiling. "I got you a MacBook air, latest addition, and upgrades on the processor, Microsoft, battery, and music software."

"Wow, thank you! Really, this is more than I could ever have asked for!"

"We come back to pick it up on two hours. Now off to the car dealership."

"I really don't see the need for me to have a car, I mean can't I just ride around with you guys?"

"If we are off at an event or something, you need some way to get around. Just wait. Once you see some of these, you will not object."

They pulled up at the dealership. It was an Audi dealership. Colista was shocked at all the cool looking cars in the parking lot. Bill was right, she would no longer object. She had never had that nice of a car before.

They took her into the show room and she immediately fell in love with the 2012 Q5 in white.

Bill walked over to one of the workers and talked rapidly in German again. They walked over to the desks and signed all the paperwork, Colista's license was checked out, and the keys to one exactly like it outside were handed over to her.

"Can I drive home?" Bill smiled and nodded. Tom volunteered to ride with her and tell her how to get back to the loft.

Colista pulled out of the dealership with a smile on her face, feeling like a free woman for the first time in years.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I sure did! Yay, shopping! :) Please review, the lack of reviews on this fic makes me sad. Even constructive criticism is allowed... please.. just something :P Bye for now, loves! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Me Be Your Hero**

**Chapter 7**

The next day Colista asked Tom, who felt the need to keep her phone with him, if she could get her contacts out of the phone for her new one. He agreed but decided he needed to watch her in case Emery called again.

He sat next to her as she turned the old phone on and began transferring the contacts, asking who each person was as she entered the name into her new phone.

"Who's Aaron?" Tom asked, as she put the name into her favorites.

"A friend of mine from back in America," Colista brushed off the question.

"Well why is he in your favorites?"

"Because he's one of my best friends? Why the interrogation?"

"I was just curious." Tom sat down next to her, continuing to peer over at the phone.

Colista continued to put her contacts into the new phone. A few minutes later, Tom shifted and looked at her. "Did you date him?"

Colista thought for a minute before answering. Had she dated him? She wasn't really sure it was considered dating… long distance isn't much of a relationship and even when she was in the states he lived over an hour away. He was her best friend for the longest time, and she had liked him a lot, but the timing never seemed to be right for them to date. He wanted to, but she never had. "It's complicated," She finally said with a sigh.

"Oh… I see…" Tom looked away quickly. "Do you still… have feelings for him?"

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, Tom," Colista truthfully wasn't sure. She wouldn't really be able to know until she saw him, which was probably not going to be for a long time, if ever.

"I see," Tom was quiet for a while again and Colista continued to transfer her contacts. She deleted some, knowing she would never need them. She put the friends she still talked to into her favorites but didn't keep many others. She then started sending out texts to them, letting them know her new number.

She only had two good German friends. Their names were Lena and Emilie. She didn't talk to many guys her age, as Emery always got upset about it. The only German guys she was ever around were his friends. She met Lena and Emilie at a club one night and they had been friends ever since. She texted them both, letting them know she was ok. Both were relieved and wondered when they could come visit her. Both girls were blonde, like Colista. They both had blue eyes as well, but a darker shade than hers.

She then began to go through and text her American friends, who were all probably wondering why her phone had been off for so long. She started with the girls. She had been fairly popular in the states, so there were a good number of people to text. She started with her friends from school; Emma, Peyton, Brooke, and Raegan. She told them all she could explain later and moved on to her friends outside of school. She had more friends outside school than in school. Their names were Collette, Allie, Emily, Stephany, Haleigh, Kelly, Kelsea, Makayla, and Ashlyn. She told them the same as the others, that she was alright and would explain the situation to them soon.

She sent a similar message to her guy friends; Aaron, Mason, Peter, Hayden, Evan, Josh, Noah, Dan, and Luke.

Tom watched her the whole time. As he sat with her, he realized how little he knew about her past. He had no idea what her life had been like in the U.S. or in Germany for that matter. He didn't know anything about her family or friends, or about what schools she went to… nothing. He really didn't know how to bring it up and ask her though.

Tom came out of his daze when Colista tapped him on the shoulder. "Here," she handed him her phone. He noticed that she had put the cheetah print case on it and smiled. "Put your number in here. You can put in Bill's, Georg's, and Gustav's too if you want.

So Tom did, and she took her phone back, sending them each a text so they would have her number too.

She was definitely going to have to get used to the iPhone keyboard.

"So the boys and I have a show tonight," Tom started. "It was rescheduled from the night after we found you. Would you like to come with us?"

"Of course I would!" Colista smiled at him.

"We can even bring you on stage if you want."

"That would be totally amazing. Alex, too?" Her eyes lit up at the prospect of being at their concert, getting to be on stage with them, it was a dream come true!

"Yes, of course. I think Bill has taken a liking to her."

"Really? Hmm… I think I'm going to have to play a little bit of matchmaker then. She has been totally in love with him for years."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Tom smiled. "Who did you like in the band?"

Colista blushed, not sure if she should answer this question. "Well… Georg has always been the one I have thought is cutest. But he has a girlfriend, right?"

Tom almost said yes just so she wouldn't try and go after him. "No, he doesn't right now. They broke up a month or two ago."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah he was kind of a mess at first but he's alright now."

"Well that's good." Colista walked over to the kitchen and began making herself a sandwich. It was nearly lunch time and she was hungry.

Tom followed her out to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "So, how many boyfriends did you have back in America?"

Colista looked at him quizzically. "I dated a few guys, but only ever had one real boyfriend."

"What was his name?" Tom tried to sound nonchalant, but Colista could guess why he was asking.

"Josh. I'm still friends with him. We broke up when I moved to Germany for good. He came to visit me once the summer after I left but we decided a long distance relationship wasn't going to work out."

"Oh, ok," Tom looked relieved. "What was life like for you back in the states?"

"Well, it was a bit of a struggle. I went to a private school until seventh grade but then my parents couldn't really afford it anymore. So I went to the local public school and got good grades so I could do foreign exchange. I had to go on scholarship though because I couldn't raise the money to go."

"What did your parents do?"

"My mom was a secretary and my dad worked at a university. They didn't make very much and my dad's pay got cut my seventh grade year. It was always a struggle financially. My parents divorced my eighth grade year and things got even tighter. I had to grow up faster than most kids to take care of my sister and brother. I missed out on a lot of my childhood that way, but it was for the better in the end. It made me independent so that after my parents died I could take care of myself."

"What about your sister and brother?"

"They're staying with my aunt and uncle. I wasn't old enough to get a job and support them when mom and dad died, so they went to the legal guardians and I came back here. I miss them a lot." Tom could see the tears in Colista's eyes and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"What were their names?" Tom spoke gently.

"Eliza and Lucas, she's thirteen now and he's ten."

"Have you seen them since you left?"

"No… I've tried to talk to them on the phone as much as possible, but calls across the ocean are expensive."

"I see… well now you can call as often as you like."

"I may… I'm not sure they'll even want to talk to me after I ran away like I did."

"When they're older they will understand." Tom leaned down and pulled her into a warm hug. "They miss you and love you, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Tom," Colista squeezed him tight. She had always suspected he had a gentile side, though it isn't what he showed the media.

Tom gave her a kiss on the head. "It will all work out, you will see."

"Thanks," Colista pulled away and went back to making her food, still conscious of how close they had been and how good it felt to be hugged like that, like someone cared.

Later that night, Alex came back from her assignment. She had a duffel bag with her of stuff from her house, as she intended to stay with her new friends as long as possible. Their loft was amazing compared to her apartment.

Soon, it was time to get ready for the concert. Stylists came upstairs to work on the boys while Colista and Alex camped out in the bathroom with the largest mirror, which happened to be Bill's.

Alex did Colista's makeup as she usually did, seeing as she was almost a professional at it. First she applied all the face makeup, though Colista didn't need much. Next came the aqua blue liquid eyeliner, then the jet black mascara, and the white eye shadow. Lastly, she dabbed some light pink gloss onto her friend's lips, and the look was complete.

For clothes, Colista put on some black skinny jeans and a purple V-neck t-shirt with a black vest over the top. She donned some high heeled black boots and a black heart necklace. Finally, she pulled her hair back in a messy bun.

Alex walked in a few minutes later, dressed in red skinny jeans with a black V-neck and bracelets all the way up her arms. Her hair was down in ringlets and her makeup was done flawlessly. They grabbed jackets and purses and walked out to meet the boys.

**A/N: Alright, so here we see a little more about Colista's past and she and Tom get a little closer.. I hope you enjoyed it! :) Reviews make my day... hint... hint... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Me Be Your Hero**

Chapter 8

When the group arrived at the concert, they drove around back to a special lot. From here, they would be taken by security to a less-crowded back entrance to the venue. Colista and Alex followed closely behind the boys as they instructed security to watch the two of them as well. The lead security man began to question them, but Tom looked at him, annoyed, "We don't have time for this."

"Yes, alright," The security guy took the lead as the other workers surrounded the group.

Georg fell back to stand next to Colista. "Amazing, isn't it?" By that time, the photographers and news crews had spotted the group and swarmed over to them. She could hardly see with all the camera flashes hitting her eyes. Almost tripping in her heels, she grabbed on to Georg's arm to steady herself, and then smiled up at him. "Yeah, it really is."

Soon they ducked into a side door leading to the dressing rooms. The boys names were each on a different door. Colista and Alex stood around rather awkwardly as the boys split off, not really knowing what to do. The boys stylist, Jane, walked over and smiled. "Hello again, Colista. And you must be Alex! Bill has told me so much about you!" Alex blushed a deep red. "Follow me, the boys are going to bring you on stage in the second half of the concert, so we will need to style you."

Jane led them to an unmarked room just passed the rooms the boys had entered. Inside were three racks of clothing and a table covered in shoes. "Anything catch your eye?"

The two girls wandered over to the racks and began to flip through them. Colista's eye was immediately drawn by a navy blue sequenced dress. She pulled it off the rack and walked over to the mirror holding it in front of herself. It was deep V-neck cut, and was fitted to the very bottom. It looked like it would fall at about mid-thigh. Jane walked over and smiled. "that would look stunning on you, Colista."

"I really like it," Colista smiled back.

"This one it is, then. Go ahead and pick out shoes."

Colista wandered back a minute later with a pair of silver stilettos that had a navy colored heel.

"Very good choice," Jane smiled and led Colista to the makeup table. "We are going to have to change your makeup to navy blue instead of black, is that alright with you?"

"I've never really worn anything but black, but I trust you. Do as you wish."

Jane went to work on Colista's makeup and had it looking perfect within a half an hour. Alex had changed into her selected blood-red dress and black stilettos while waiting to check her makeup. Jane told Alex to borrow whatever she needed off the table, as Colista had mentioned Alex's preference to do her own makeup.

Once her makeup was finished, Colista moved across the hall to the bathroom to change her clothes. She was undressed to the point of being in nothing but her underwear when Tom opened the door and walked in.

Colista gasped and dropped her dress, hurrying to cover her exposed breasts. Tom jumped and stared at her, wide eyed. "I am so sorry! I didn't know you were in here… really… I am so sorry!"

Colista turned away from Tom, blushing, "It's alright, but please, could you leave so I can put the rest of my clothes on?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem…" Tom didn't really want to leave the room, and could feel the bulge in his pants growing at the sight of the mostly-naked girl, but he tore his eyes away and walked out of the room. Crashing back into his dressing room, and thankfully finding that he was alone, he collapsed into a chair and tried to calm himself.

Colista ran to the door and locked it. She fell against the wall next to it and tried to calm her racing heart. Tom had just seen her topless. Topless! How could she have been so stupid, not locking the door in a public bathroom! She forced herself back over to the pile of clothes and dressed herself the rest of the way. She paused at the door, wondering if Tom was still waiting on the other side. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, finding no one on the other side. She sighed in relief and hurried back to her dressing room.

When it was time for the girls to go on stage, Jane came bursting into the room. Colista and Alex had been watching the concert on a large television. "Ladies, let's go! You'll enter from stage right. Just walk over towards the guys, and they'll guide you to the place where you will stand. Don't be nervous, you both look great and I doubt they will ask you to speak."

Colista and Alex hurried after her, trying not to break their ankles, and were shoved out onto the stage without a moment of preparation. Bill was just speaking from center stage, "And now, we would like to present two of our newest friends. Come on out, Alex and Colista!"

The lights blinded the girls from seeing the audience, but they could see the band members clearly. Tom was standing nearest them. He smiled and walked over to them, guiding them towards center stage and wrapping his arm around Colista in the process. She was shaking with fright at being in front of so many people. She tried not to blush while he tried to control the familiar sensation in his pants. Tom leaned over and gave Colista a peck on the cheek. He couldn't help it, he wanted to try and ease her nerves. _She has nothing to worry about_, he thought, _she's beautiful_. The crowd screamed as they saw the kiss, but none seemed to notice Georg's glare from across the stage as he made his way towards the group.

Everyone was blinded as the cameras went off when the girls reached center stage.

"Would everyone like it if these two stayed on stage for a song?" Bill asked, smiling at the crowd. The venue erupted into cheers. Bill nodded towards the girls and then backed up to make room for the guys to play. The chords of _Fur Immer Jetzt_ sounded as Colista and Alex smiled at each other. This had to be the coolest thing to ever happen to them.

Later that night after the concert was over, the group hit a couple of nightclubs and got home around three in the morning. Tom was smashed out of his mind and Colista carefully guided him to his bedroom, where he passed out almost immediately. The rest of them were hanging out in the living room when someone knocked on the door. "Who the hell…" muttered Georg, getting up to answer.

The door swung open and there stood the chief of security. "We have a situation," He spoke quietly, hoping no one but Georg could hear him. Of course, there was no such luck. Everyone sprang up at once. The other two boys ran over towards the door as Alex ran for her bag in Georg's bedroom. Colista, not really knowing what to do with herself, ran to Tom's room and began shaking him rather violently. "Tom, Tom wake up! You can't be hung over now! This is not the time for hangovers!"

Tom stirred slightly and his bloodshot eyes cracked open. Seeing the panicked look on Colista's face, he sat up slightly. "What…"

"We have a situation. I don't know what that means, but someo1ne said we have a situation."

"What kind of…"

"Hell if I know, Tom!"

"Ok, Ok, calm down, woman!"

"Tom! It might be Emery! What if its Emery?!"

"Stay here, I will go ask the guys what's going on. Shut the door behind me and don't open it until I come back. Get in the closet. Sorry about the piles of clothes."

Colista looked as if she was about to cry, but she did as he said. She piled clothing in front of her as she got into the closet. They would act as a good shield if Emery were to come into the room. She also piled some clothing on top of her for good measure. Odds are he would be too drunk to find her.

Tom stumbled out into the room and looked around at the guys and Alex, who was wielding a steak knife. She looked to have another knife on her waist and probably one in her boot too. "What is going on out here?"

"Wow, surprisingly awake there, Tom." Georg glared at his band mate.

"This is not the time, Georg. What's the matter? Colista is freaked."

"The security guard was taking a leak, and the front desk may or may not have let up someone who may or may not be Emery. We don't know where he is. He could be anywhere in the building." Alex looked very annoyed.

"Sheisse!" Tom cussed in German. "Why isn't there more than one security guard down there?!"

"The other guy called in. Apparenly his wife was having a baby or something." The head of security looked rather shaken up. This was not good.

Alex weighed the steak knife in her hand, and then gestured to Tom to move away from the hallway. Next thing anyone knew, the knife was stuck in the doorframe that led to the hallway. She glared. Stomping over to the wall, she yanked the knife out and muttered something that sounded like "This knife is shit," before disappearing into Georg's room once more.

"Wait a second, where exactly is Colista?" Georg looked around the room.

"She's hiding in my closet."

"How the hell did she even get in there? What if something eats her?!" Bill smirked at his brother, but Tom glared back, not amused.

"I haven't really had time to clean with everything going on, Bill."

"No, you much more enjoy stealing every second of Colista's free time for yourself…" Georg stared at the floor.

The head security guard snuck out the door, not wanting to get involved in the argument. He instructed a guard to stay outside the room, in case Emery did manage to make it up there.

Alex emerged from Georg's room with a briefcase. She opened it on the counter and the boys saw that it was full of knives, all different sizes and shapes. She weighed a few in her hands and stuck them in various pockets. She then gestured for the others to take some, but they declined, not sure what they would do with them.

"Tom, go get Colista. She is better off out here where we can all keep an eye on her."

Tom walked down the hallway and walked into his room. He looked around, not seeing Colista anywhere. "Colista?" he spoke quietly. "Colista, it's me, Tom. It's ok to come out."

A blonde head poked around a pile of clothing and Tom noticed his shirt on her head. "What's going on?"

"Someone looking like Emery might be in the building, but we have a guard outside our door and Alex with her funny looking knives. We're ok."

Colista dug herself out of the heap of clothing and walked over to Tom. He couldn't help wrapping her up in his arms just then. She looked so childlike, so vulnerable. "I will never let him get to you, Colista. Never. I don't know the extent of what he's done to you. Quite frankly, I think I would kill him on the spot if I did know. But he can't get to you here."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I promise. Come on, the others are waiting for you."

"Can I change my clothes? I need to get out of this dress and heels."

"Of course. I'll wait right outside the door."

"Thanks," Colista went into Georg's room and threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbing a sweatshirt in case she got cold. She also grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. She had a text message from one of Emery's friends, one that had always been nice to her. It read: _Emery saw you on TV, he's mad and he's trying to find you. Delete this message, I didn't tell you anything._ Colista smiled and tucked her phone away. At least she knew someone still cared about her in that group. She quickly deleted the message and exited the room. She didn't even think to ask him how he got her new number. Emery hardly knew how to work a phone when he was sober, much less the majority of the time when he wasn't sober. He could figure out phone calls, but that was about all.

She and Tom walked in silence out into the living room. She was pale, she knew that, but she tried not to show how shaken up she was in any other way.

She took a seat on the couch and curled up. This was so not how she had imagined this day ending. She should have known better than to go up on stage at a concert that aired on TV. It was just plain stupid of her not to think of that. The last few days had been such a fairy tale, she hadn't thought about anything going wrong…

Colista flashed back to her first night living with Emery. He had been so nice, helping her move her stuff in and re-arranging everything to make room for her. But that night he sat down and drank. She didn't know the depths of his alcoholism upon moving in, but that night she found out. They hadn't had a sexual relationship before that night and she wanted to take her time in getting to one, but apparently he had something else in mind. He came into bed reeking of drink and proceeded to hold her down and… she shook the thought off. That was one night she would be perfectly alright forgetting… as were many that followed. She didn't dare speak her mind to him, and eventually she just saw it as normal and natural. She didn't know it could be any different. Now she knew, though. She would never have to go back to that. Just the thought of him still put fear in her heart.

Georg came and sat next to her. He didn't speak, just sat. For that she was thankful, for if he had asked if she was ok, Colista might have lost it completely.

About twenty minutes later, a thud noise came from the hallway. Everyone in the room jumped. They all looked at each other. Colista started shaking. Georg took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to check that out…" He walked over to where Tom and Gustav were already moving towards the door. Bill stayed back a bit, not being the most muscular of the group. Alex took a knife out of its sheath and followed the boys. "If I yell duck, duck, or you will have a knife in your head."

They all glanced at her with wide eyes, but didn't question her. Tom moved to pull the door open after looking through the peek hole. Everyone braced themselves. Colista wasn't even breathing. She felt like she was going to be sick.

As Tom yanked the door open, in stumbled a very large man. He held up a gun. "Any of you move, I shoot."

He stank of alcohol and looked very disheveled. His eyes scanned the room and landed finally on Colista. She couldn't even scream. She was frozen in fear. The boys just stared, not wanting to tempt him into pulling the trigger. Alex looked calm and calculating, plotting her best move. She could just hit him in the temple, but he may be able to get a shot off first and she didn't want anyone injured.

"There's the little bitch I've been looking for…" He smiled, showing yellowing teeth between his lips. What Colista had ever seen in him, no one could tell.

"What do you want, Emery?" Colista spoke with more confidence than she felt.

"You. You are coming home with me. Now."

"No, Emery, I'm not. Just put the gun down and let's talk about this."

"No, now! You are coming with me!" Emery made to take a step forward, but found himself caught by the shirt and pinned to the door by one of Alex's knives.

"Hey!" He pulled away from the wall and started to move at Alex.

She held up another knife and he froze. "This one will not just hit your shirt. It will end up between your eyes. Choose your next move carefully."

Emery looked confused. "I will give you to the count of three to get the hell out of this flat." Alex stared coldly at the man. "One…" Alex threw another knife, this time past the side of his head. It stuck into the door with a thump.

Emery's eyes widened. "Two…" Alex threw another knife, this time past his other ear. "Don't make me say three, Emery. This knife," She held up another of her shiny silver blades, "has a place right between those two." She gestured to the two knives still stuck in the door.

Emery didn't need more encouragement. He turned and ran out of the room, cussing and yelling "I will get my little bitch!" as he ran down the hallway. Alex quickly slammed the door shut, not bothering to remove the knives. The entire room breathed an audible sigh of relief. Colista burst into tears and hid her face in her hands. Both Georg and Tom ran over to her, sitting on both of her sides.

About five minutes later, Alex opened the door and pulled the knives out. She then re-packed her briefcase-o-knives and returned it to its place in Georg's room. The boys were sitting around the room, and Colista had gotten herself under control. No one really knew what to say.

The security guard called up to say that they had missed Emery on his way out and he hadn't been caught, but that really didn't surprise them. If he could get up, he could get out.

"Damn," Tom cussed. He looked up at Colista, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked disappointed, but not overly surprised either. Really, she just looked tired. Her time with Emery had taken its toll on her.

No one talked. Slowly, the boys all headed to bed. All but Tom and Georg. Alex, too, got up and left.

"I'm sorry they didn't catch him…" Georg spoke softly, as if not to startle her.

"It's alright, Georg," Colista sighed. "Nothing to be done about it now."

"On the bright side, that means you get to live with us longer," Tom smiled over at her. Colista grinned back, though both boys noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, I am calling it a night, see you tomorrow," Colista got up and padded down the hallway. The boys, too, got up and turned in for the night, wondering what the next day would bring.


End file.
